The Great Mouse Detective 2: Olivia Goes West/Trailer transcripts
Sneak Preview #1 (MPAA green screen) (shows black screen) (Journey To The Past by Reese Witherspoon plays.) (shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) (shows Don Bluth Feature Animation logo) (shows Amblimation Studios logo) Andy Geller Narrator: Walt Disney Pictures and Amblin Entertainment present here a Special Look of the Sequel of The Great Mouse Detective, Production was in 1977 it was Complete in 1996, Cause the Magic, is the Movie. (Show More Clips) (Cuts to Fievel and Tony sees Olivia) Andy Geller Announcer: It's the Story of a 13-year old Scottish Girl Mouse named Olivia. (Cuts to Olivia was Sparkly Eyes) Fievel Mousekewitz: Do you see what I see? (Cuts back to Fievel and Tony sees Olivia) Tony Toponi: Oh yes, yes. Fievel Mousekewitz (setting her up): You do kind of resemble her. Tony Toponi: The same blue eyes. (Cuts to Fievel whispers to Tony Toponi) Fievel Mousekewitz: (whispers to Tony Toponi) Hmm, that's... perfect. (Cuts to Olivia) Olivia Flaversham: Are you trying to tell me that you think that I am Sheriff Duchess Olivia? (Cuts to Fievel, Tony and Olivia) Fievel Mousekewitz & Tony Toponi: Mmm Hmm. (Cuts to Olivia) Olivia Flaversham: Oh. Andy Geller Announcer: When Warren T. Cat for Revenge! (Cuts to Fievel) Fievel Mousekewitz: "Things have been pretty peaceful around here since Cat R. Waul was run out of town." (Cuts to Olivia) Olivia Flaversham: "Who was Cat R. Waul?" (Cuts to Fievel) Fievel Mousekewitz: "He was a mean old cat that tried to turn every mouse in this town into a mouseburger." (Cuts to Olivia) Olivia Flaversham: "Oh my, an' how did ye ever put a stop to 'im?" (Show More Artists and Musicals Clips) Andy Geller Announcer: Over 300 Artists and Performers are Hard at Work... Bringing the Incredible World of The Great Mouse Detective 2: Olivia Goes West to Life. Seven New Songs From the Academy Award-Winning Composer, Songwriter and Lyricist of "Pocahontas", "The Little Mermaid", and "Little Woman". (Cuts to Fievel and Olivia sees Magic) Andy Geller Announcer: Don't Miss the Unforgettable Adventure of "The Great Mouse Detective 2: Olivia Goes West", Coming to Theatres for Christmas 1996 from Walt Disney Pictures. (Cuts to Fievel kisses Olivia) (Fade out from black) (Fade in from black) Text: Coming to Theatres for Christmas 1996 from Walt Disney Pictures. (Fade out from black) Sneak Preview #2 (MPAA green screen) (shows black screen) (Journey To The Past by Reese Witherspoon plays.) (shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) (shows Don Bluth Feature Animation logo) (shows Amblimation Studios logo) (shows live action clips) Andy Geller Announcer: "This Christmas... Walt Disney Pictures and Amblin Entertainment Proudly Present... Our All-New, Full-Length, Animated Feature in Sequel of The Great Mouse Detective Presented by Don Bluth Feature Animation and Amblimation Studios:" (Shows The Great Mouse Detective 2: Olivia Goes West logo) Andy Geller Announcer: "The Great Mouse Detective 2: Olivia Goes West". Andy Geller Announcer: "And Here's a Exclusive Sneak Peek At This Very Special Disney and Don Bluth's All New Musical Sequel Entertainment Event..." Andy Geller Announcer: It's Filled with Wonderful New Disney and Don Bluth Characters... And Seven New Songs From the Academy Award-Winning Composer, Songwriter and Lyricist of "Pocahontas", "The Little Mermaid", and "Little Woman". Andy Geller Announcer: Don't Miss the Unforgettable Adventure of "The Great Mouse Detective 2: Olivia Goes West", Coming to Theatres for Christmas 1996 from Walt Disney Pictures. Category:Trailer transcripts Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Teaser Trailer transcripts